epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch vs Frosty the Snowman
The Grinch vs Frosty the Snowman is the twenty-sixth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the eleventh installment of Season 2. It was released on December 24, 2013. It features the one who tried to steal Christmas, The Grinch, rapping against the friendly snowman, Frosty the Snowman. In 2015 it was remastered. Cast and credits Froggy as The Grinch Matthew Thomas as Frosty the Snowman Lyrics by Matthew Thomas and Froggy Subtitles by Anthony Perry Beat by FayaFire Lyrics The Grinch: Watch me dis these 3 balls of snow, to see who’s jolly now if you excuse me, I gotta steal a girl’s dolly I might be cold and heartless, but I’m still gonna win like how I got to #1 on the best family holiday special list All the toys and noise, it’s makes me fucking sick thanks to the worst person in the world, Ol’ Saint Nick Once I get to your land, I’m gonna turn you into a feast for the Who’s in Whoville, Snowman Roast Beast! Frosty the Snowman: Happy Birthday! you old green smuck everybody in Whoville knows that you suck I’m Frosty the Snowman and i’m a happy jolly soul I’ll give my friends some hugs but all you’re getting is coal Why do you have to be a piss bag about Christmas? Here I got you a present, some fresh disses! I’m such a good friend, while your only friend is a dog The only reason why you’re grumpy is cause you never got a snow blow job! The Grinch: Let's read a story book “HOW THE GRINCH DEFEATED FROSTY” I'll kick you in the snowballs, and use your eyes to play yahtzi I might be Mr. Grinch and I might be a mean one But I've got the best flow so it's clear to see who won I’ll get my dog Max to finish off Christmas from happening by stealing the presents and food, I’m kidnapping the spirit of joy, I don’t care about the Who nit wits My disses are so hot that you will turn into a liquid! Frosty the Snowman: I can't stand you and all the noise noise noise you're making My disses are LITERALLY cold, are you freezing? Cause you’re shaking You’re a mean one Grinchy, they're no surprises Not to mention, in the end, your heart grew 3 sizes You are so foul, you're like a nasty wasty skunk Here are the 3 words to describe you, STINK STANK STUNK! Your heart is 2 sizes too small, that's also how big your dick is So time to end this fight, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Poll Who Won? The Grinch Frosty the Snowman Karaoke Christmas Beat Hip Hop (Intsrumental Rap) Fruity Loops|Frosty vs Grinch Beat Trivia *This battle came out early than it was supposed too. *This battle could, in fact, be a joke battle seeing as two of the tags are "wait" and "wut?". Another one is "penis", but that was probably just a reference to the battle. *WoodenHornets was originally gonna be Frosty the Snowman, but his mom was gonna be home for the rest of the Christmas break, which means he couldn't do it. So Matthew had to replace him. Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 26 Category:Season 2 Category:The Grinch Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Froggy